


Peaches

by sivib



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, T. S. Elliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivib/pseuds/sivib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a bit of silliness from 2006.</p></blockquote>





	Peaches

“Do I dare to eat a peach?”

_What’s so scary about eating a peach, Fraser? I mean, it’s a fruit. Nothing scary about it._

Well, the poet is mourning lost chances, loves unspoken, and a fear of looking foolish into the bargain. A peach is a messy thing to eat, after all.

_Yeah, that’s what’s so great about it. The juice gets all over your hands and everything. You practically have to take a shower after you’re done, if you do it right._

Exactly.

 _Kinda like sex_.

I beg your pardon?

_You heard me. It’s messy and juicy and if you do it right, you need to shower afterward._

Oh dear. I don’t believe I’ve ever thought of ‘The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock’ in quite that context before. I read it when I was a boy, in a battered old edition of T. S. Elliot my grandmother recommended to me. I’m sure she never meant to imply….

_Fraser, you’re blithering._

Nonsense, Ray. I don’t blither.

_You do. You absolutely do. You blither all the time. You’re the all time blithering champ of the Northwest areas. You, my friend, can blither with the best of them. It’s nothing to be ashamed of._

Well, I hardly think I’m blithering now. I’m discussing a classic poem and you’re turning it into something…risqué.

_Risky? Still talking about eating peaches, right? Don’t see the risk involved, apart from getting a little sticky. Now, jumping out of windows on to moving trains is risky. Sharing a hamburger with the wolf, that’s risky. Starting a conversation with Turnbull…_

Ray.

_Getting on any kind of boat with you…_

Ray.

_Eating your cooking…_

Ray!

_What?_

Have a peach, Ray.

_Don’t mind if I do, Frase._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness from 2006.


End file.
